As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to deploy small access nodes throughout the coverage area of an access node. In a heterogeneous wireless network, macro access nodes along with several small access nodes may be configured to deploy multiple carriers within the same or different frequency bands. However, interference can arise as a result of utilizing the same frequency band. For example, small access nodes utilizing the same frequency band for their backhaul (i.e. uplink) or downlink communications are subject to interference from each other, particularly if they are located in close proximity to one another. Although some small access nodes are capable of minimizing self-interference (i.e., interference caused between uplink and downlink transceivers of the same small access node), thereby being capable of full-duplex communication, such full-duplex communication continues to be subject to interference from nearby small access nodes engaging in uplink or downlink communications.